


Iron Ma-ind Controlled

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Nanites, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sprains, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Who they don't know, but her power to warp minds is unforgettable. Especially when it ends with Tony Stark's hand around a young spider's throat, suits blade in hand, ready to tear the boy apart.





	Iron Ma-ind Controlled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hpfan8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpfan8/gifts).



> Have mixed feelings on this cause i feel i could have made tonys panic better but trust me I'm just tryna get tons of pics done

The boy tilted his head, watching the fight go on. Something in him, whether it be his Spider-sense or something else, sent him spiralling into a sense of unease. They didn’t know who exactly they were fighting, just that the woman seemed to be crazy and had a couple unrelated and random powers up her sleeve.

“A little help Pete?” Came through the comms, Tony’s actions were sluggish, an uncertainty in his movements as well. Before the teen could move, the woman retreated out of sight, out of mind. Since the feeling of unease seemed to disappear once she was gone.

“Did she just leave?” Peter couldn’t help but ask the inventor. Only for the man, now hovering aside him to nod, before a sigh met the air.

“Yeah, she did,” 

The man then flew off, whether or not he was expecting the teen to follow him. The teen did anyway, latching a web onto the man’s boot when there were no more buildings for him to swing from.  The inventor didn’t say anything, but the odd feeling of disquiet returned. The woman nowhere in sight, just Tony and the trees leading them back to the compound. But something in him knew something was wrong. Even if his spider-sense didn’t exactly see it as a threat just yet.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter couldn’t help but ask as they landed at the compound, the man’s head piece fell away and just looked at him.

“I’m just tired kid,” the man excused, even though Peter really hadn’t asked him anything before stalking off likely to his room.

“Friday?” The teen then asked, before she could answer his sense pinged and he was sent flying. His shoulder scorching painfully as his mentor’s eyes were no longer their normal brown but a orangish red, the same as the woman’s costume from before.

His arm was held up, repulsor flaring from the shot that tore through his suit and left a nasty mark on his shoulder. Flipping out of the way of another blast, the boy scrambled behind the furniture that broke under the blast sending shrapnel flying, tearing into his skin but he kept crawling.

“It appears Mr. Stark is not in control, I’ve tried keeping the suit from working but he’s still able to override my circuits,” Friday called from above, “I’m sorry you’re on your own,” 

This didn’t help Peter, as he continued to writhe in pain and continued on. Dodging more blast from his mentor, his mind screaming at him to run. Fighting back wasn’t option, Peter could never willingly hurt the man, so running was all he could do.  His initial instinct was to leave the compound, only to remember they were basically in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t often use trees to swing, so he’d likely be slower which wouldn’t help him when facing off with an Iron Man suit.

Hiding didn’t seem any better, especially since Tony could apparently override the locks, but it still seemed like a better option. Making a break for the hallway, the spider dodged more blast of energy until he came face to face with the elevator and stairs.

Of course, he took the stairs. Balancing on the hand rail, and jumping up around two flights of stairs, and continuing to do this until he heard the blast of the of staircase door. Dropping to the ground, the boy trembled, hoping the man would fly straight past him but he wasn’t so lucky.

The man’s hand nearly crushed his wrist as he was thrown down the flights of stairs with a yelp. Tumbling and wincing as each step made an impact on his body, head rushing from the blood dripping down his temples and pounding at the sound of the man’s suit landing in front of him.  Scooting back with trembling and possibly broken limbs, most definitely sprained, he backed out of the stairwell. 

“Mr. Stark,” the boy whispered, tears in his eyes from the pain as he looked up at the eyes he didn't quite recognize. Fight or Flight meant nothing now, maybe reason could. 

“This isn’t you Mr. Stark, I know you wouldn’t do this. You need to snap out of it, she did something, I don’t know what. But you don’t hurt people,” The teen tried, hugging to his bruised ribs and nursing his bleeding head. Shoulder searing in a throbbing pain as he backed up against the wall. The man’s face was stone cold, eyes burning in fiery embers as he stepped forward and loomed over the boy. His left arm shooting out and catching the spider around the throat and lifting him up against the wall.

The boy dangled, toes trying to push down and touch the floor while his hands weakly fell to the armors wrist. Fingers tempted to dig into the armor even as the man’s thumb pressed against his windpipe, stealing his air.  His spider sense screamed in absolute terror, making his head fiz in body tense. Tony’s right arm extended and pulled back, the long blade of the new armors suit jutting out in preparation to stab right through his chest.

In that moment the teen’s mind blanked, a sense of something overpowering him causing him to go limp. Looking up into the discolored eyes that he still trusted even though they’d be his downfall.

Shutting his eyes, the boy made peace with what seemed to be an inevitable end, “It’s not your fault, okay?” he had to ask only to be dropped to the ground, his eyes wearily open again only to see the inventor staring at him horrified as his eyes returned to normal.  Tears were in his eyes, and as much as the boy wanted to reassure he was okay, his throat felt raw and a little swollen. He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to speak. 

The inventor’s eyes shut tightly, as if pushing out the memories likely coming back to him considering how badly he was shaking before his eyes opened again. Eyelids looking a little bruised as his eyes bore into the red reflective metal of the sword feature.

“No,” the man’s voice staggered, seemingly distraught and absolutely pissed. The teen with as much energy as he could went back to holding his head, not caring as blood trickled down the fabric of his hand. The other wrapped gingerly around his throat, panting hoarsely, painfully, as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Find her Friday,” the man ground out, trembling in what seemed to be rage. The teen shook his head, not liking the idea of fighting the woman again, especially if she was able to get in peoples head. He was in no shape to run away from Tony again, and didn’t think he could live with himself if his power was used against Tony. At least with him hurt now if she tried getting in his head Tony would have a better chance of getting away.

Tony seemed to instantly latch onto the movement of him shaking his head, he only looked more upset at the implications.  Before he cursed, “Shit, Friday, get Helen Cho here now,” the boy’s injuries only then fully registering as something more than just his fault, but potentially life threatening and he was wasting time. 

“Peter?” The man asked tentatively, afraid to get close in case Peter didn’t want him to. 

“I’m okay,” the boy hummed, trying to get up only to fall back. Shoulder thumping against the wall leading to a whine of pain before, “I’m glad you’re okay now,” 

“Me too,” Tony returned, sounding oddly soft. Before Friday spoke up.

“The threat is nowhere to be found,”

“Can you help me up?” the boy asked embarrassed, his legs hurting, along with his ankle which he was sure twisted on his trip down the stairs, “I don’t think I can walk on my ankle though, or should I just wait for Helen?”

The man didn’t answer verbally, just stepped forward, caution in his movements. The teen didn't react, not showing the trepidation Tony believed he’d have and just shuffled into the man’s hold.  Wincing at the press of his wounds but ultimately latching his arms around the older man as Tony carefully carried him down to medbay.

“I’m sorry,” the man apologized, earning another shake of the boy’s head.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” The boy urged, voice wrecked but adamant, “I promise, Tony I’m fine,”

Helen stepped in then, the teen didn’t know if her presence cut his mentor off or the man just wasn’t going to speak at all but he walked out then. Leaving the two alone as she got to work. Skin grafts for the burns, ointment and salve for the scrapes. Splints for his wrists, and a boot for his ankle.

His suit lay folded beside him, the teen slipped the plastic covers over his injuries as he washed the grime away and held tightly to the railing before dressing in a pair of scrubs. Helen helped the boy once he got out of the shower and into the bed.

“Where’d Tony go?” the teen asked with a yawn, feeling tired as he pulled the covers back over him. She shrugged, urging his head back onto the pillow as unconsciousness pulled him down.

\---

When the teen managed to open his eyes, he could see his mentor at his bedside. Looking ruffled as if he’d been in a fight. The boy was almost sure he had been, and the man’s eyes were no longer red so he didn’t feel threatened. The world around him didn’t feel uneasy either.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked, staring at his hands that were clasped loosely in front of him. 

“I’m okay, happy to see you,” The boy smiled. 

“How?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, looking back up at the child. Not understanding how Peter had gone limp in his arms when he thought he was going to kill him. Even under mind-control that had to still be threatening.

The boy looked confused at that, answering earnestly, “You make me feel safe,” the boy admitted.

“Not when I nearly killed you, why’d you go limp? Why didn’t you fight back? I could have slaughtered you Peter! Do you know how hard it was to snap out of whatever that was? To open my eyes and truly see you limp in front of me, barely able to speak while you were using your last breaths to make me feel better?” Peter doesn’t flinch at the man’s yelling, before giving a soft smile.

“I couldn’t hurt you Mr. Stark,”

“So you’d let me kill you?” Tony growled, and the boy didn’t give him a real answer.

“I wouldn’t fight you,” Peter yawned, remembering meeting Tony for the first time and he had a black eye. All because of another person he trusted fought him. 

Tony gave a soft smile at that, nodding, “I know you wouldn’t, but-I almost killed you,” The boy shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

“Kid, I need you to promise me something though. In a fight, or if something happens, don’t get yourself killed for me,” it was an order, but one filled with concern.

The boy looked a little confused at that, before a guilty look crossed his face because he knew the man was right. He wouldn’t hesitate to die for the man in front of him, something the man seemed to struggle dealing with because his eyes were watery.

“You gotta promise me Pete,” the man of iron urged. Only making the boy’s next words that much harder to get out.

“I don’t think I can,”  The inventors sigh hurt the boy’s heart, although it’d never be enough for him to take it back. 

“Go back to bed Pete,” the inventor instructed, not knowing what else to say as he turned his head away. The boy could hear his mentors heart hammering, but fell into a deep sleep anyway where his dreams were filled with reddish eyes glowing on the woman from before, although the light was fading as Tony blasted her out of the sky. 

A look of malice on his face as Tony’s eyes flashed a little red, before he looked back at him with normal eyes and a smile.

“I’d never hurt you kid,”


End file.
